The Monsters in Your Mind
by MustardForYourHotdog
Summary: She snaps and snarls like a bloody rabid wolverine… except wolverines don't have reasons... Rated T mostly for language. Bianca/Zoe


_Forgive me. My grammar is terrible... and I do not have the will power to proof read this. It is long. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

The Monsters In Your Mind

'…_Voices in the brain,_

_Whisper things you should not do,_

_Filters brains to hands…' – Nancy Lee Shrader_

She often finds herself looking around and wondering where she fits in the grand scheme of things. She always draws a blank. She'll think and she come up with nothing. She isn't particularly liked. She isn't likable and she never has been. She snaps and curses and scowls and people avoid her like the plague which is fine because she prefers to be left to her own devices. She likes space. Space to breathe without somebody breathing down her neck, without criticising looks and whispers… She doesn't like being told how to act. What is _right…_How does anybody know what right is anyway? So she'll keep her distance, spitting threats like an angry snake if anyone gets too close and they'll keep away and she likes it that way… She doesn't want to get attached. It's all just temporary after all. Not that she really gives a shit…

* * *

She isn't quite… right in the head. She had 'sociopathic tendencies'… That's what her therapist had told her councillor before she'd demanded more money, deeming her a long term case. The councillor had then tossed Zoe onto someone else, gave up upon hearing that. People seemed to do that a lot. Give up on her. She walks in the gloom of the building, the darkness and the silence wraps around her. She prefers it that way… She takes a deep breath then heads up onto the roof. The cold air bites but it's welcome and she walks over the stones and sits on the wall overlooking the front of the school. It's cool and fresh, a light breeze… Not entirely unpleasant. Zoe closes her eyes…

"_Not bad is it?"_

"_No…"_

"_It's warm… I like how warm it is. Y'know, in a cold world…"_

"_Will it always be cold?"_

"_Yeah, Zoe… That's why ya' gotta burn it to the ground…"_

She opens her eyes again and gazes at the moon, sat there in the sky like a night light, scaring away all the monsters in the woods. Zoe sneers at it. Yeah… In the woods. The nastiest ones are in your head. Your demons… Now those, they aren't scared of a little light. They sit there on the fringes of your mind, snapping at the heels of every good thought, twisting your stomach into knots, churning anger that makes your blood boil and whispering nonsense in your ear until- Zoe blinks, cutting off her thoughts. Dangerous thoughts. She thinks carefully, linking her fingers together and she gazes down at her hands. Hands that have done things, bad things… She wonders when it stopped mattering what she did wrong. She thinks it was around when she was ten, around the time she went to that new orphanage and the woman there shoved her into therapy. There wasn't anything wrong with her. Not back then at least. She remembers setting the orphanage on fire. She remembers being handed to the police and then shoved into a different orphanage… one with locks on the outside of the dorm doors and metal detectors. She remembers picking fights, scaring the other kids… She remembers social services dropping her off at St Trinians with nothing more than a muttered apology. They couldn't handle her… They couldn't deal.

She scared the St Trinians too, she set the Chemistry lab ablaze and the whole thing blew a chunk out the school. She also set fire to the Head Chav's bed… whilst she was in it and out cold from an experimental Trinski shot. Third degree burns… The Emo smirks at the memory. She'd made her name that day. She looks ahead, across the grounds and over the trees to the lit up village on the horizon. She's never tried to be normal. She's wondered briefly what it's like sometimes, if only because being normal seems so much easier. They are oblivious to everything. It makes her sick though, to think of being like them. Of ignoring the world, all the wrong churning in it. Like she could. It soaks into her and leaves a stain she can't wash off. Poverty, fascism, racism, starvation… It chokes her. Zoe takes a deep breath then rolls her shoulders. She's pretty sure Bianca's fucked up her right shoulder for a good while. It's been playing up for days…Tosser had dislocated it. Zoe had had to snap it back into place with a resounding crack that even Bianca had grimaced at. She earned herself a fat lip for it though. Zoe rubs her shoulder then lets her hand drop. Not the worst injury she's ever sustained mind…

"What the fuck are you doin'?"

"Burn in Hell," Zoe drones without a thought.

"I were being friendly!" Bianca protests.

"So was I," Zoe deadpans.

"Fuck off."

"I was here first, Chav. What do you want?" Zoe hisses, turning to look at her and when she sees what she's wearing she has to look away again. Bianca is wearing a checked shirt, sleeves rolled up with only a couple of buttons done up and a pair of shorts. She must be freezing. Zoe keeps her gaze firmly away from her, shrugging off the unease that churns in her stomach. The unease she can't explain.

"Came out for some air and found a coffin hugger dossing in my spot."

"I don't see your name on it," Zoe retorts instantly. She isn't looking so she doesn't see Bianca walk up until it's too late. Bianca nudges her forward and she falls forward before a hand grasps the back of her shirt and yanks her upright. "You wanker!" Zoe growls and Bianca laughs mockingly.

"Thought ya' were dead there didn't ya?" She smirks and Zoe scowls.

"Piss off before I brain you!" She spits and Bianca lounges back against the wall.

"Like ya' could," She says. "… So what makes an Emo then?" She questions and Zoe blinks.

"What?" She hisses.

"What makes you a miserable shit?" Bianca quips.

"Oh fuck off… Why would I tell you?" Zoe points out.

"Who else ya' gonna tell?" Bianca reasons.

"No one. I don't need to…" Zoe argues and she huffs an irritated breath. Bianca can piss her off in moments, like no one else.

"We all have a sob story. That's why we're 'ere! Ya' ain't nothin' special," Bianca says.

"Never said I was you obnoxious tit but I'm still not telling you," Zoe snarls and Bianca takes a deep breath then blows out.

"You're a complete twat, y'know? So fucking nasty…" She states.

"_Thanks_," Zoe sneers.

"Alright… Lemme guess then," Bianca sniffs and she thinks, glancing to Zoe occasionally. "Your parents hate you?"

"Probably," Zoe drones.

"Bad crowd?"

"Not even close," Zoe hisses and Bianca sighs then thinks some more.

"Orphan?" She says. Zoe twitches and says nothing. "Oh…" Bianca mumbles.

"Is there a problem with that?" Zoe spits warningly, shooting a sharp glare.

"Just sayin'. Fuckin' hell…" Bianca says, raising an eyebrow at Zoe who turns her head away. There is another pause. "You did something… that fucked you over?"

"No," Zoe states.

"Alright then… Someone else did something that fucked you over?" Bianca guesses and Zoe says nothing. "Ya' got any sisters? Brothers?"

"No," Zoe repeats flatly and Bianca spends a long while thinking.

"Did you used to have any sisters or brothers?" She asks and Zoe sniffs.

"You're getting rather personal aren't you?" She says coolly.

"That's a yes, innit?" Bianca presses relentlessly.

"My twin, what's it to you?"

"You had a twin?" Bianca says in surprise.

"Yes. A sister…" Zoe states. "What's it to you?" She repeats, giving the Chav another look.

"Identical?"

"No."

"Thank fuck for that…" Bianca returns with a mocking smirk and Zoe grimaces.

"You make me sick," She mutters scathingly. Bianca is unfazed.

"You had a sister… You're an orphan… Which one makes you an Emo?" She prompts.

"Neither…" Zoe says honestly as she stares ahead.

"What does then?" Bianca questions and her voice is gentler, compelling Zoe to talk, even if she doesn't really want to.

"Lots of things," She shrugs.

"Like what?"

"Like… being given a therapist I didn't need. Being given drugs that I needed less. Burning down my first orphanage. Moving through sixteen different orphanages after that. The last of which locked you up… like a prison…" Zoe says then she frowns, ever so slightly. "I don't think watching my house burn down with my whole family trapped inside helped either," She murmurs then she blinks hard out her daze. She looks down at her hands and she growls. "You know what? You have no fucking right to ask me questions! You of all people! Fuck off, Bianca!" She spits venomously and she stalks past the Chav and into the building. She pretends that the look on Bianca's face wasn't shocked, horrified or, god forbid, _sympathetic _because Bianca is a fucking twat and she doesn't think before she speaks. Zoe doesn't need her pity…

* * *

They crash down the corridor, kicking and punching, snarling. It's a common enough occurrence that most don't look twice. Zoe chokes, hands tight around her throat then smack her elbow onto Bianca's temple. Dazing her then she slams her knee into the Chav's stomach. Bianca groans, stumbling back and Zoe leaps at her, knocking her to the ground hard. They snap insults between swings, calling each other every name they caan think of. Bianca catches Zoe's fist, knocks her legs out and she slams to the floor. Bianca kicks her in the side and she hisses then she pins her there, slamming her arms back onto the floor, her grip like a vice around her wrists, and she keeps Zoe's legs immobile with her own. She's immobile. She snaps and snarls like a blood rabid wolverine… except wolverines don't have reasons. Bianca cools as she looks down at Zoe who's fighting, always fought for as long as Bianca has known her. She fought because it's all she's ever had. Zoe yanks on her wrists then she realises that Bianca isn't doing anything. She stops. She looks up at her, she wants to get away from that look in Bianca's eyes but she's trapped. She tugs on her wrists, tearing her eyes away with some effort.

"Stop fightin'…" Bianca says simply and Zoe looks back to her and she freezes and for one long moment Bianca dares believe she actually might. Zoe's dark eyes harden.

"Never," She growls and starts yanking and snarling and kicking her feet against the floor and Bianca struggles to keep her pinned. She grits her teeth, her arms aching and she leans forward, using her weight and she holds Zoe there for a long while, listening to the Emo hissing every insult under the sun, straining against her. Steadily, Zoe's fighting weakens. She is breathing hard. Her wrists are bruised and her fists are clenched. "I'll kill you!" She snaps.

"No, you won't," Bianca states and Zoe's head drops back.

"I fucking hate you!"

"Ya' don't have to fight everyone all the time," Bianca says.

"Coming from you! That's rich!" Zoe retorts.

"Only cuz you piss me off," Bianca replies and Zoe pulls on her wrists again, one tug on each.

"Leave me alone…" She hisses.

"You gotta stop…" Bianca tells her.

"No I don't."

"Yeah… You do… because if you don't, it'll eat you later," Bianca says.

"Then let it eat me!" Zoe retorts. "What do you care!" She demands and Bianca stares at her. Silence falls and the Chav just gazes at her for a long while.

"Cuz I do… I just do."

"Why would_ you_?" Zoe hisses with a scowl. "Nobody else ever did…" She adds bitterly and that's it, as much of a confession as Bianca will probably ever get. Zoe drops her head back with a thunk and stares at ceiling. Bianca pauses then leans over Zoe to catch her eyes. The green is dark, sharp like broken glass but dull… Zoe gazes at her and in that moment, she isn't hating Bianca. She isn't sneering, she's just looking at her... and maybe that's scarier.

"Sometimes I hate ya'… but not always…" Bianca begins softly. "You're such a fucking crazy arse Emo that you're easy to hate…" She continues and she takes a breath. "But for whatever fucked up reason… I care about ya and it pisses me off that your life's been so _shit_ and it isn't fucking fair!" She says and Zoe gazes at her.

"It pisses me off too," She states. Bianca pauses for a long moment before she releases her and they both sit up. Zoe rubs her black and blue wrists and Bianca grimaces guiltily.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"I was being a 'fucking crazy arse'," Zoe shrugs and she rests her elbows on knees and for a while they're both sat in silence which is almost companionable. "You must never speak a word of this… or I'll break you into tiny pieces," Zoe says.

"As if I would! I'd be ruined!" Bianca points out and Zoe smirks.

"Doesn't sound so bad that," She says as she leans back on her hands and Bianca huffs indignantly. They sit a while longer then Bianca rises and pulls Zoe to her feet. They go their separate ways and they don't mention it to anybody. The hate isn't as pure as it was. They fight but they don't break noses or dislocate arms anymore… It's almost bearable. Then Zoe figures out the problem…

* * *

"Oi! Chav!" She hisses and she prods Bianca until she wakes.

"Wha' the fuck?" Bianca mutters, waving her off and she sits up and rubs her eyes blearily. She looks to her clock and groans quietly. "It's three in the morning, nutjob," She growls.

"Shut up, you'll wake someone!" Zoe snaps and her green eyes gleam in the darkness. "I need you come with me!" She adds sharply.

"And why the fuck-?"

"Otherwise, I'll keep you awake all night… and tomorrow night, and every single night for the foreseeable future," Zoe interrupts and Bianca scowls at her.

"Psycho…" She mutters and she slides out of bed.

"You'll need your shoes," Zoe informs her.

"Where we going?" Bianca asks as she yanks on her sneakers and Zoe pauses.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"This is something illegal isn't it?" Bianca says.

"Yes," Zoe confirms honestly.

"Good."

They set off into the night, climb into Bianca's car, which Zoe already stole the keys to, and they drive off…

* * *

They pull up outside a small, quaint little cottage, vines crawling up the walls, flowers in the garden… It's all very nice.

"Why are we here?" Bianca asks and Zoe is scowling at the building.

"That…" She spits. "… is my therapists house."

"And?" Bianca questions and Zoe looks to her.

"We're going to kidnap her," She explains and Bianca stares at her.

"You barmy?" She demands, her eyes widening and Zoe shushes her, smothering her with her hands.

"It's _her_ fault!" She states. "'Sociopathic tendencies'… That's what they said," She adds and she grimaces, looking to the cottage. "It's her fault," She repeats softly.

"What? Why? You ain't makin' sense!" Bianca protests, voice low this time. Zoe shoves a rope and a bag into her hands then reaches into the back and pulls a shovel from the back seat. "What is that for?" Bianca demands.

"Well… She can't very well be _conscious_ when we kidnap her, can she?" Zoe reasons. "Stop being stupid and get your act together!"

"This is insane! We can't do this! You get put in jail for this kind of shit!" Bianca argues and Zoe smirks wickedly.

"Only if you get caught," She says then she climbs out the car. She slings the spade over her shoulder then strolls off through the gate and up towards the cottage. Bianca groans, shoves her door open then follows Zoe into the house…

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Bianca mutters, her hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and Zoe glances to her.

"Neither can I. I thought you'd bail," She says honestly and Bianca scowls at her.

"I ain't no coward… Prison just doesn't appeal," She explains defensively.

"Of course it doesn't. That's the fucking point," Zoe deadpans. A bang comes from the boot and she sighs then smacks the hilt of the spade into the back seat. "Pipe down or I'll kill you!" She snarls viciously and it falls quiet. Bianca eyes Zoe warily as she drives, glancing to her cautiously.

"You wouldn't actually do her in, would you?" Bianca asks and Zoe looks to her.

"I won't lie. I wouldn't miss her much if I did," She replies. Bianca is not at all reassured by those words. She sighs.

"So… just some place. A field right?" Bianca prompts.

"Yeah. Out the way…" Zoe confirms and there's a pause. "I don't want anyone to hear her screams," She adds and Bianca grimaces a tad.

"You know… When you talk like that… It makes you sound psychotic," She informs her.

"I know and right now… I do not give two shits."

"… Alright then."

* * *

Zoe yanks her out and dumps her on a fold out chair then reties her wrists and ankles to the chair, a little more tightly than necessary. The woman says nothing. The hood over her head hides her expression but Bianca can hear her whimpering with terror as Zoe mutters quite terrifying threats. Bianca stands behind the woman's back. She has yet to be seen by her and is therefore, by default, innocent until proven guilty. She folds her arms then Zoe straightens and she pulls the hood off. She clicks a torch on and shines it in the woman's face. She squints into the light, wincing then looks up at Zoe and her bottom lip trembles. Her hair is bedraggled and her eyes are red. She must've been crying.

"Zoe… What the Hell are you doing?" She yelps.

"Voice down…" Zoe growls and she flicks the torch off. "I need to ask some questions."

"Couldn't that be done in my office?" The brunette cries.

"No… because if I had to sit in that office whilst I talked to you, I'd end up slitting your throat with a ruler…" Zoe drones, her expression cold and empty and the woman whimpers, shaking with fear. "Now… _Marianne_…" Zoe sneers. "How long have you been poisoning me?" She asks bitingly.

"What?" The woman murmurs in shock.

"The drugs… Why do I feel better if I forget to take them?" Zoe urges.

"I don't-" The woman stumbles out.

"Don't bullshit me or I'll gut you," Zoe snaps and she whips out a knife and jabs the deadly point beneath the woman's chin. She quivers, her eyes wide and darting from Zoe to the gleaming blade of the knife.

"You can't possibly kill-" She protests shakily.

"I could. I _really_ could…" Zoe interrupts sharply and her eyes narrow. "Now talk… before I start removing your fingernails with my pliers," She adds and to demonstrate she pulls them out her pocket and holds them up so that the moonlight makes them gleam. The brunette's hands clench. Bianca knows she won't let it get so far as that… "… It was the money, wasn't it? If you made me crazy then I'd have to keep going back. If my condition worsened, you'd be paid more… Eventually you were the only therapist daring enough to take me on… weren't you?" Zoe continues and the woman says nothing. "Weren't you?" Zoe snarls, her knife pressing into the woman's throat.

"Yes!" She yelps as she leans away desperately and Zoe freezes. "Yes… I was short of money, I was desperate so I drugged you…"

"You were short of money… for nearly _eight_ years?" Zoe hisses, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I got greedy!" Her therapist admits as tears start falling down her face.

"You made me think I was_ insane_ for _eight_ years! What kind of fucked up person are you?" Zoe growls in rage and the woman sniffs, trembling… Bianca stares at the back of her head and suddenly has the urge to snap her stupid little neck.

"I never meant for it to go on like that… I wasn't… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Zoe murmurs and she lowers the knife. "You ruined my life…" She adds and she takes a deep breath. "I'm going to leave you here… and if you ever contact me again, if you mention this to anybody, I'll prove what a _fucked up, nasty little shit _you are and I _will_ ruin you… then track you down and I'll kill nice and slowly," She continues with deadly severity. The woman nods mutely. "I hope you have a soul… and I hope this eats at you for the rest of your messed up fucking life." Zoe slides her knife away, glances up at Bianca then heads over to the car. Bianca climbs into the driver's seat and starts the engine then steadily reverses out the field and drives away. For a long while, they are both silent with only the rumble of the engine to fill quiet then Bianca glances to Zoe. She thinks for a while, frowning to herself, then pulls into the side of the road. She looks to Zoe again then she sighs heavily. She can't begin to imagine what Zoe is feeling.

"Are you alright?" She asks and eventually the Emo meets her gaze.

"… No," She chokes out and her eyes are glazed with tears. Bianca cuts the engine then reaches across and pulls the Emo into a hug as the tears start tumbling down her cheeks and for a long time, she just holds on, taking shuddering breathes and choking on eight years of lies…

* * *

Then the school year is ending and she's still an Emo… but she isn't 'that mental one'. She is still respected and feared, her reputation doesn't fade but she is calmer. When she fights with Bianca, she fights for the thrill, not because she _needs_to. It's comfortable and familiar… Andrea is a little more confident in her decision to make her tribe leader. People stop avoiding her like the plague and start avoiding her like the common cold. She likes it that way. She smirks less nastily, she smiles occasionally too, the air around her isn't as unpleasant and Bianca can just about stand her on a good day…

* * *

She comes back as Head Emo and her first order of business is to set Bianca's bed on fire… thankfully not while she's actually in it like Zoe has before but she's still extraordinarily pissed. Zoe is smiling though. It's habit. She's done it with every single Head Chav she's ever had to endure. Bianca is no exception. It blazes and she does it because she likes to watch Bianca gawk at her bed sheets, cursing like a sailor as she tries to smother the flames with her jacket. It's beautiful… Bianca bedazzles most of what Zoe owns in revenge and staples a note to her coffin.

'_You're a scumbag. _

_You don't deserve to burn in Hell. _

_I know how you love glitter. _

_Fuck you. _

_Enjoy the sparkles, you tit._

_Lots of love Bianca :-) _

_Go die.'_

Complete with smiley face and all. Zoe thinks she's taken the whole thing a tad too seriously… and so 'borrows' a dog from the village and puts a whole week of solid dedication into training it to tear into tracksuits. Bianca was initially oblivious.

"What you doin' with that dog?" She questioned when she saw Zoe with it, out on the grounds and feeding it treats.

"Training it," Zoe replied cryptically.

"Oh… What for?"

"Felt like it."

"Alright…" Bianca said, her tone showing her confusion and she walked off. Zoe smirked and a week later she set it loose in the showers whilst Bianca was in there. She stood outside, leant against the wall and listened to the cries of horror with blissful smile.

"No, you crazy bastard! Not the Adidas!"

The dog went on a rampage across the entire school. There wasn't much of any Chav wear left. Andrea called Zoe.

"What were you thinking?" She said loudly before adding in a whisper, "that was actually brilliant but Taylor's listening."

"Oh."

"You're a disgrace! Stooping so low!" Andrea shouted. "How'd you do it?"

"A weeks training."

"You're disgusting!" Andrea said. "You're brilliant."

"Thanks," Zoe replied with a smirk.

"You know what? I'm not talking to you anymore!" Andrea yelled. "I'll call you later. Nice job." Andrea hung up and Zoe snickered to herself and allowed herself to be quite proud. It's two days later when they find out about Fritton's treasure. Within the following few weeks, Annabelle gets possessed, Kelly helps them crack a safe, the new girl Roxy stirs up shit, Annabelle learns how to be a head Girl, they sneak into a boys' school, they solve some riddles, they dig up a dead guy, Pomfrey points a gun at them, they discover Shakespeare was a woman, Zoe discovers a renewed love of play writes, they sail a pirate ship, Zoe and Bianca hug, out of terror but still, Zoe somehow ends up being the one to grab Bianca's hand and yank her away from a bunch of beat boxing school boys, they win, they're famous and Zoe's never had so much… _fun_…

* * *

They're having a part to celebrate, there's drink, alcoholic and not for the younger girls, and there is music… It's loud, it's brilliant in small doses but Zoe needs air. She slips out as unnoticeably as she can and heads up the stairs and out onto a balcony. The evening is warm with a cool autumn breeze setting in. It's Zoe's favourite time of year… She leans against the railing, a bottle of whiskey in her hand and she just lets the fresh air wash over her.

"Hey," A voice greets and she smiles a tad.

"Hey," She replies and she looks to Bianca as the Chav rests her elbows on the railing beside her and she's smiling.

"We've made history," She states proudly.

"Yeah," Zoe nods.

"… Then what you doing out here?" Bianca asks curiously.

"Noise and crowds… They've never been my favourite things. I just needed some air," Zoe explains and she drinks some of her whiskey. She offers the bottle to Bianca who takes it and has a cautious swig. She swallows then coughs once…

"Whoa…" She says quietly and her voice rasps then she gazes at Zoe in wonder. "How are you not dead?" She questions.

"I have a titanium liver," Zoe deadpans with a roll of her eyes and Bianca huffs with a smile.

"Jeez… It _burns_ like a branding iron…" She says and she rubs her throat. Zoe smirks as she takes another drink. She holds it out again, an almost challenging gleam in her eyes that compels Bianca to take the bottle. They pass it back and forth until it's empty, talking shit really… Zoe shakes the bottle then sighs.

"Empty…" She mutters then she lobs it. Bianca hears it plop, sinking into the pond and she looks back to Zoe. She is smiling at tad, her eyes glazed from the alcohol and she looks so simply but sincerely content… like Bianca has never seen her. It kind of suits her.

"Are you happy?" She asks softly and Zoe thinks then looks to her.

"Yeah," She confirms and Bianca grins. Zoe snickers and shoves her lightly. Bianca stumbles anyway and Zoe tries catch her but they both just end up falling on their arses, chuckling with Zoe sprawled on top of Bianca. Bianca is laughing quietly when Zoe looks into her face and they fall quiet. It is warm, they are smiling and Bianca gazes at Zoe for a long while, taking it in and storing the image away for later so she'll never forget. Zoe's hand, a hand which can do horrendous damage, traces along Bianca's jaw and across her cheek so gently it's like a feather… or something.  
Her thumb glides over her bottom lip and maybe if they weren't a bit drunk, they wouldn't be doing this but they're both aware of that fact… and it doesn't stop Zoe tracing the curves or Bianca gazing at her. It doesn't stop, Zoe from leaning close and, without a moment's pause, capturing Bianca's lips. It's so much gentler than any other kiss she's had. It makes her stomach twirl… The lips are warm against her own, moving slowly as Zoe rests an elbow down beside Bianca's head. It's perfect, it's sweet and simple… Zoe pulls away slowly and they both smile their slightly drunken smiles and then they're kissing again and it's deeper and Bianca's arms are around Zoe's waist and the Emo leans into her and there will never be a better moment…

* * *

"Holy shit," A voice says and Zoe growls then opens her eyes before realising where she is and she frowns a tad. Last night floods back and she looks to her right at Bianca who has her face buried deep within a pillow. Zoe sighs softly in relief. Thankfully, they are both fully clothed. It's probably good that most of what they did was giggle and cuddle like five year olds. Could have caused real problems if they hadn't... Zoe looks to Annabelle who has her arms folded and is giving her a flat look as she stands at the base of the bed.

"Nothing happened," Zoe drones flatly.

"What in God's name… are you doing in Bianca's bed then?"

"Mn mnn mnnn mnn," Bianca mumbles into her pillow and the other two look to her in confusion.

"What?" Annabelle questions.

"We was fucking tired," Bianca repeats as she sits up reluctantly and she rubs her aching head, wincing sharply when sunlight hits her face. "Argh! It burns!…"

"Lightweight," Zoe smirks.

"Fuck off..." Bianca mutters half heartedly and Zoe snickers at her.

"You know what… I'll believe you. It saves me another headache…" Annabelle states and she walks off. Zoe watches her go then looks to Bianca.

"Psst! Chav!"

"We're Rude Girls now."

"Don't care. Still a Chav. But you know… maybe… Annabelle has the right idea…"

"Yer what?" Bianca says as she looks up and Zoe smirks slyly then licks her lips. Bianca swallows hard as the heat rises to her face and a hand takes hold of her tie…

* * *

Zoe is an Emo. Bianca is a Chav- No, Rude Girl. They argue endlessly. They bicker over everything whilst they're at St Trinians, together or not. They argue about the same old things and it's ridiculous how they've gone from punching each other to kissing each other to settle their arguments. It makes no fucking sense at all. Yet, on a good day, they'll sit in a quiet and empty classroom and they'll talk about shit that they don't share with anybody else. It's what makes it special.

So though they fight at St Trinians, and they fight after St Trinians, they do it because it's always been them. It's always been 'Bianca and Zoe are fighting again'… Besides, it makes all the peaceful moments all the more special. So what they have might not look all that perfect and maybe it isn't… but they both know that they wouldn't want to change a single moment of it and every morning they wake up together. Every morning Zoe will kiss Bianca's jaw then the Chav will whisper an 'I love you, you brilliant nutjob' or some variation and Zoe will flick her on the nose hard enough that it wrinkles.

"Shut up… and I love you too," Zoe will reply and it's stupid, it doesn't often work but it's them, together as they've always been and it's fucking brilliant, no matter what anyone else says…

"…_New light filters in,_

_The psyche rebuilds itself,_

_Mind becomes clearer…_

…_On couches of brown,_

_Mind finds a new perspective,_

_Insanity gone… _

_Return to the home,_

_Center of life is restored,_

_Now can smile again…"_

* * *

_I often feel the need to trawl the internet for poems that fit. This was... angsty but with a happy ending I guess. Originally wrote for a friend... I'm shoving it here. Also, the two poem pieces are from the same poem so you know. Dp ignore how unlikely this storyline is and pretend it's possible for a therapist to do that. Cut me some slack, it is fiction.  
There was more I needed say but for the life of me I can't remember what... I dunno. Review if you want...?  
_


End file.
